


Un día más en la oficina.

by N_Loony



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: AU, Cult of Cthulhu, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-partida, para variar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Loony/pseuds/N_Loony
Summary: Han pasado 30 años desde que Lionel abandonó aquella aterradora mansión, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Un día más en la oficina.

Era lunes por la mañana y el mundo se ponía en funcionamiento otra vez. Un hombre de tez oscura revolvía taciturno su café, él detestaba los lunes y su desagrado era visible en los ojos color esmeralda que se reflejaban en la superficie de la bebida. Por unos instantes un lejano recuerdo vino a su mente, una gran piscina y cientos de figuras encapuchadas reflejándose. Habían pasado 30 años y los recuerdos seguían igual de nítidos. El hombre suspiró y procedió a beber, siendo interrumpido en sus pensamientos por una voz femenina.

— Lionel, cariño, ¿estás bien? —fijó su atención en la mujer que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa del comedor. Margarett Mess, Bent de soltera. Después de lo sucedido en la mansión, el primogénito de los Mess había dejado de darle largas a su madre y había aceptado por fin que le eligiese a una prometida. Hacía ya unos 27 años que ambos portaban una alianza en el anular de la mano izquierda y aún así Lionel no había sido capaz de enamorarse de ella.

— Sí, solo… Pensaba en el trabajo. Hoy tengo una reunión importante —fingió una sonrisa. Maggie no le caía mal, se llevaban muy bien y la colmaba de regalos siempre, pero… La chispa no estaba ahí—. ¿Han llamado Bradley y Alice? —preguntó antes de dar un nuevo trago al café.

Había aprendido a evitar ciertos temas incómodos de forma sencilla: decir que era algo de trabajo y luego preguntarle a Maggie por los niños. El mayor, Bradley, estaba acabando sus estudios en el extranjero para prepararse para dirigir la empresa familiar mientras que a la pequeña Alice, le habían surgido algunos candidatos en busca de su mano. Lionel hizo un par de gestos con la mano antes de hablar.

— Cielo, tú conoces a las familias más que yo, deberías ser tú quien diese el visto bueno —le sonrió y apuró el café antes de ponerse en pie—. Apoyaré la decisión que tomes —se acercó a su esposa y besó su frente—. Me voy ya o llegaré tarde, el chófer me espera.

Como siempre que iba en la limusina, Lionel iba prestando atención a su periódico. La mayoría de las noticias le aburrían pero debía estar informado para saber qué decisiones debía tomar en la empresa.

Un día más subió a su oficina mientras su secretaria le ponía al día de las novedades.

— Muchas gracias, señorita Hamilton. No me pase llamadas que no sean urgentes. Si llama Margarett… Dígale que estoy en una reunión de negocios.

No había ninguna reunión, solo había sido una excusa para salir de casa, un hogar que a veces parecía caérsele encima debido a la sensación que siempre le acompañaba. Eso no era un hogar, era falso, un simple teatro para desmentir rumores que eran ciertos y siempre lo habían sido.

Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo de la oficina. Seguía igual que siempre, quizá con algo más de peso y algunas arrugas y canas, pero sus dos orbes verdes tenían la misma mirada que años atrás, cuando regresó a casa después de salir de aquel horrible lugar. En una de sus manos, una katana desenvainada y con algún resto todavía de sangre, en la otra, un cuerpo sin vida.

Jamás sería capaz de olvidar aquella noche y no solo por lo sucedido en la mansión: recordaba haber tenido que pagar mucho dinero a su chófer por aquel entonces para que le llevase a una funeraria y una vez allí también había tenido que sobornar a los empleados para que le enterrasen en el mausoleo de los Mess sin hacer preguntas.

Su mirada había sido la misma desde aquella noche y, no obstante, nunca se había arrepentido de recibir aquella carta y haberse ido a la mansión. De no haber ido, jamás le habría conocido. Suspiró y se arregló la corbata antes de dirigirse a su escritorio. Como todos los días, dedicó unos momentos a observar el objeto que colgaba en la pared tras su gran sillón.

Varias fotos de él con su esposa y sus hijos adornaban la pared, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era una reluciente y cuidada katana que lucía junto a su vaina. No era la vaina original, pero había encargado que hiciesen una lo más parecida posible. Lionel solía pasarse siempre unos instantes observando el arma y rememorando aquella noche, cuando él le salvó la vida. De no haber sido por Vik, probablemente hubiese muerto apuñalado por la loca que explotaba cosas o con una bala en la sien gracias a Morrigan.

Vik… Ni siquiera habían pasado ocho horas juntos y, sin embargo, había conocido todos y cada uno de los detalles de su vida. Aquello le había bastado para enamorarse de aquel hombre. Cada vez que pensaba en su melena azul celeste y en su suave voz sentía ese cosquilleo que se suponía que debía sentir con Margaret.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y se sentó en el escritorio. Era un día más en la oficina, tocaba firmar informes y aprobar diferentes papeleos, un día más intentando seguir adelante con aquella farsa y fingiendo estar enamorado de su esposa en lugar de aquel joven al que había conocido tantos años atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> No me déis ship content en partidas, que luego pasa lo que pasa.


End file.
